La ultima es la vencida
by Zary CG
Summary: Sus ojos le transmitían ternura, pero ahí había algo mas, James jamás la había mirado de esa manera tan... protectora, como si estuviera dispuesto a atravesarse entre ella y un avada kedavra.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a J.K. ya que si fueran mios, yo estaria casada con Sirius Black o con James Potter. La trama en cambio, es totalmente mia.**_

_**Aqui les dejor este nuevo OS que escribi en tiempo record (unas cuantas horas). De antemano gracias por leer y recuerden! sus reviews contribuiran a Hacer feliz a esta escritora desquiciada.**_

* * *

_**La ultima es la vencida**_

Era tarde ya y ambos hacían el recorrido peinando los pasillos del castillo, se había separado para terminar pronto. A el no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero ella habia insistido, pues queria dormir ya. Un rato después, James seguía esperando a Lily, tenia planeado invitarla a salir por ultima vez, a pesar de que ya había decidido dejarla en paz, Sirius le hizo cambiar de opinión, pues , se había enterado por medio de su mejor amigo (Solo Merlín sabrá como demonios se entero) de que Lily no lo rechazaría mas. Así que ahí estaba el, esperando a la chica de sus sueños. Pasaron otros cinco minutos, y de Lily, ni sus luces. El chico de gafas saco el mapa del merodeador y se encamino a buscar a su pelirroja. Tras recorrer unos cinco pasillos la encontró, o más bien _los _encontró.

A unos metros de donde estaba, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Bellatrix tenían rodeada a Lily, quien tenía su mano aferrada a su varita, aun entre los pliegues de su túnica.

-Cuida lo que dices, Sangre Sucia.

Lily ni se inmuto, ya hacia mucho que había perdido su amistad con Severus, pero de cualquier modo, no podía evitar que le doliera solo un poco que Snape la llamara así

-Pero cual es el problema Snape?-A los ojos de las serpientes, Evans se quería pasar de lista, Pero James la conocía mejor, y sabia que solo estaba ganando tiempo hasta que alguien la encontrara.- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pues resulta que es mil veces mejor estar de lado del señor tenebroso, que rodeada de esos merodeadores, Sangre impura.

-A quien le dices así, Quejicus?-Potter guardo el mapa y adelanto el poco espacio que lo separaba de Lily y empuño su varita.

-No es asunto tuyo, Potter.-Bellatrix intervino.

-Si no me equivoco, Quejicus dijo 'Merodeadores', así que él lo ha vuelto asunto mio, Bellatrix.

Snape apunto con su varita a Potter, y Bellatrix a Lily.

Lucius Malfoy soltó una risita engreída y sin dejar de mirar a James ordeno.

-Ahora no chicos. Recuerden que tenemos planes esta noche.

-Les recuerdo – Comenzó James. – Que deben estar en sus habitaciones ahora. O nos veremos obligados a comentarle este pequeño encuentro nocturno a Dumbledore.

Los Slytherins miraron a James y a Lily con todo el odio que pudieron, y se retiraron.

–Estas bien Lily? – James noto la herida que su pelirroja tenía en el brazo. –¿Quién fue?

–Estoy bien Potter, solo es un rasguño, Bellatrix me sorprendió cuando iba de regreso del recorrido.

–solo un rasguño? Ven, –La tomo del brazo con gentileza. – Vamos a la enfermería.

–No James. No me gusta estar en la enfermería.

–Anda que me quedare contigo. Tengo algo que preguntarte. –Sonrió nervioso.

–No puedes preguntar de camino a la sala común? –Lily de verdad odiaba la enfermería.

–No. Te tienen que atender esa herida vamos.

James tomo su mano, y la dirigió a la enfermería. Lily no hizo ademan de soltarse de él. No tenia caso después de la conclusión a la que había llegado hace unos días.

_**Flashback**_

–Estoy harta de que se porte así Mary. – La prefecta gritaba llena de frustración, paseándose por la habitación. Ante los ojos de su mejor amiga, Lily Evans se había vuelto loca. Ni ella misma se entendía.

–Pero Lily, escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Ponte de acuerdo mujer, que me mareas.

–A que te refieres?

–A que el año pasado, no querías ni verlo, y ahora, hasta pretextos pones para ir a encontrártelo.

–Es que, no me gusta su indiferencia, Mary. Prefiero que me moleste, y que peleemos a que a penas y me mire.

–Aja…. Estas enamorada de él. – no era una pregunta, pero aun así, Lily no lo negó. – Por Merlín! Lily Evans te enamoraste de Potter! – Su grito se escucho hasta el lago, y por si fuera poco Sirius Black que _casualmente _iba saliendo de la habitación contigua, escucho esta última parte de la conversación.

–Podría decirse que si. – Lily estaba del color de su cabello

'_Cornamenta se infartara de la emoción'_ pensó Sirius.

–Lo sabia! – Mary se levanto y abrazo a su amiga.

'_Ahora hay algo que tengo que lograr. Que James vuelva a mirarme como antes_.' Pensó La pelirroja

_**Fin Flashback**_

Llegaron a la enfermería mas rápido de lo que pensó. Madame Pomfrey acomodo a Lily en una cama, y James jalo una silla para sentarse a lado de la cama.

–Es una herida profunda, querida. Pero nada que no pueda curar en unas horas. Señor Potter, puede regresar a su habitación, la señorita Evans pasara aquí la noche.

–Madame Pomfrey, le prometí a Lily que me quedaría con ella, si tenía que quedarse en la noche.

–Bien.

Le dio a Lily una poción en un vaso y se retiro. La pelirroja lo bebió de un sorbo, e hizo una mueca de asco. Tomo agua de una botella que tenia en la mesita y miro a James.

Aquí es donde Potter le dedicaba esa mirada que movió algo en el interior de Lily. Esa mirada tierna, protectora, una mirada intensa, que tenia escrito todo el amor que Potter le tiene a la pelirroja. Y Lily, como es de esperarse, alcanzo nuevas tonalidades de rojo.

-Y bien, James?- Lily Evans jamás lo había llamado por su nombre, y mucho menos en ese tono. No con esa nota irritada y enfadada de siempre, le hablo con paciencia, casi con cariño.

-Bueno… eh- el pobre merodeador estaba nervioso como nunca en su vida, ¿y si solo fue una broma de Sirius? – yo… mmm. –Lily soltó una risita.

–El gran James Potter se quedo sin palabras. –Sonrió.

–Vaya, al fin admites que soy grandioso. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco

–No te desvíes del tema, Potter. – El chico sonrió de lado. – Que no había algo que querías preguntarme?

–Eeeeh– se le borro la sonrisa.

Lily suspiro y se sentó bien en la cama, acercándose a James.

–Supongo que tendré que ayudarte.

Se inclino y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y le sonrió a James, quien se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, miro a Lily y le sonrió.

–No me ayudas otra vez? – Lily rodo los ojos, pero le sonrió.

–Ve al grano, James.

–Es difícil sabes? Después de que me mandaras a la mierda mil veces…–James hablaba bajo, casi como si no quisiera que Lily lo escuchara.

–No exageres James, fueron 563 veces. – lo interrumpió bajando la vista.

–Llevas la cuenta? – al chico le sorprendió que Lily llevara la cuenta de las veces que él la invitaba a salir.

–Inconscientemente– se sonrojo

–Bien… la 564 es la vencida –Susurro– Evans… Lily, querrías salir conmigo a Hogsmade este sábado?

–Mmm… salir contigo. – Lily pareció pensarlo lo que a James le pareció una eternidad.

–Vamos Lily, que me mata la duda. Quieres salir conmigo? – hizo una pausa y agrego: – Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Evans podía ver la incertidumbre y la ansiedad en los ojos del chico.

–Si– respondió simplemente

James se levanto y se sentó en la cama, a lado de ella.

–Si que?

Lily se acercó a su oído y dijo bajito:

–Descúbrelo tu mismo

Se separo un poco, le miro dulcemente y lo beso.

James no tardo en corresponderle a la pelirroja. Su beso no duro demasiado, pero a Potter no le decepciono eso.

–Entonces eso es un si? – James sabía que con Lily cualquier cosa podía pasar.

–Es un por supuesto que si. – y le abrazo.

–Se podría saber porque no llegaste anoche a dormir, Lily? – Mary estaba que le daba un ataque del enojo.

–Me atacaron, y tuve que quedarme en la enfermería. – le dijo despreocupadamente, mientras se servía un par de tostadas.

–Y porque no me mandaste llamar, para que no te quedaras sola?

–Tranquila Mary, no me quede sola. Y basta ya, no preguntes mas, que de cualquier modo después te enteraras.

Mary se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando. Mientras, unos metros a lado de ellas los merodeadores cotilleaban cual abuelas chismosas.

–Entonces, tienen alguna idea de donde paso James la noche? – Sirius seguía sin deducir nada.

–Pues, yo solo supe que se había ido a hacer el recorrido con Evans– Le respondió Peter

–Eso fue lo último que yo supe.

Un pequeño estallido sorprendió a todos. Unas letras rojas enormes aparecieron en todo el muro de la entrada al comedor, donde se podía leer un.

_Lily Te amo!_

A continuación apareció James Potter por la puerta y todo mundo guardo silencio y se giro a ver a Lily. A los ojos de los demás, James era hombre muerto.

Lily simplemente sonrió, se levanto y fue hacia James le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y lo abrazo, el la estrecho aun mas.

* * *

**_Que tal? Aplausos? tomatazos?_**

**_pues ya saben cualquier comentario pues... comentenlo _**

**_ahahahaha xD_**

**_Recuerden: Picarle al botoncito verde aumenta tus posibilidades de _**

**_qe se cumplan tus fantasias con James Potter o con Sirius Black._**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
